Love: Avenged
by StormAzure
Summary: Wizardmon is reborn only to be captured and enslaved by the evil Digimon Emperor. Can Angewomon figure out who Black Mistymon really is before it's too late? Review please - my first WizGato


**Uhm, well, this is actually my first WizGato fic and it is derived from me listening to "Who'd Have Known?" by Lily Allen and I know the song has nothing to do with what this story is going to be about but it just got me thinking about this couple.**

**I'm sorry it has a happy ending and also I apologise if my spelling or grammar isn't quite up to my usual standards as this is a quick fic whilst the thought is still in mind.**

**Thank you for reading and please review**

**Loves**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**

It had been three months since Wizardmon had been reborn and only one week since he had reached his Champion form once again and gained the strength to leave Primary Village with Elecmon's approval. Now, he was walking through the Forest region of the Continent of Server, a place that had once been familiar to the little mage but since his previous life, the Digital World had been re-formatted numerous times, once when Myotismon had been defeated and Piedmon and the rest of the Dark Masters had gained control, another when Apocalymon had been defeated, after that, several time in the Digidestineds' absence, and most recently, a few weeks before the second generation of the Digidestined had arrived and the Digimon Emperor had gained control of the Digital World.

Elecmon had told Wizardmon of the Digimon Emperor and his evil doings – how, because of him, Wizardmon was very nearly left as data drifting between the Real World and the Digital World. It was quite a phenomenon that Wizardmon had been able to be reborn. When the Digimon Emperor had taken control of the Digital World, Elecmon had thought it would have been impossible for any Digimon to be reconfigured, especially when the Emperor had sent his fleet of Airdramon to destroy all the eggs in Primary Village at that time. Wizardmon's had been the only one to survive. Elecmon had told him that his egg had been buried under the ground, as if it had moved by itself when the destruction of Primary Village had become imminent.

Elecmon had also told Wizardmon of the new generation of Digidestined who had been summoned by the Harmonious Ones to defeat the self-proclaimed "Digimon Emperor". That was when the idea had hit Wizardmon. Maybe, just maybe, if he found the Digidestined, there would be a chance he could be reunited with his beloved Gatomon. With that, he had set off to find them.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here? A trespasser in my garden,' a cold, mocking voice said from behind Wizardmon.

He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, gripping his staff and preparing himself for an attack if it came.

'The Digimon Emperor, I presume?' Wizardmon asked, challenging the human.

The boy standing before him, donning a blue and grey jumpsuit, black gloves, and black ankle boots, a blue and yellow cape and yellow goggle didn't look much older than Tai Kamiya, Kari's elder brother who Wizardmon had encountered in his last days before this life.

'How can you not know who I am? I would have thought my name would strike fear into the mind of every Digimon who encountered me by now?' the Emperor spat.

Behind his cloak, Wizardmon smirked. The boy's arrogance very much reminded him of Myotismon.

'I'm sorry I am not afraid, but there are darker things than a spoilt brat of a human child in this world,' Wizardmon told him.

Wizardmon saw the Emperor's eyes narrow behind his goggles.

'You will pay for that,' the Emperor yelled at Wizardmon.

He produced a Dark Ring from his cloak and tossed it at Wizardmon, who gritted his teeth and jumped out of the way of the metal trinket.

'You won't get away that easily. You're going to become my slave and pay for your insolence!' the Emperor growled as the Ring swerved, tricking Wizardmon into thinking he could dodge left and get out of its way once again.

The Ring moved with Wizardmon and clamped itself around his neck, burying itself under his cloak.

The initial coldness of the Ring made Wizardmon jump, but it was the pain that proceeded that brought him to his knees. He pulled at the Ring around his neck, even going as far as lowering his cloak to expose the black metal.

'Don't fight it, it will only make it more painful for you,' the Emperor told Wizardmon in a low tone.

'I will never become your slave,' Wizardmon groaned. 'I owe it to Gatomon,' he added in his head.

Despite his best efforts, he couldn't hold back the Dark Ring's control when it gave one final surge of power – a force which was injected straight into his heart, tainting it black and clouding his mind so he would follow the Emperor's orders.

'Now my slave,' the Emperor announced once Wizardmon's eyes had turned a dark shade of glowing crimson.

Wizardmon got to his feet and bowed to his master.

The Emperor took his Dark Digivice from his pocket.

'I never asked. What is your name?'

'Wizardmon,' the little Digimon hissed his voice deeper than usual.

'Wizardmon,' the Emperor smiled. 'Dark Digivolve!'

Wizardmon let out a growl as he felt his body mutate. This wasn't digivolution. This was wrong and painful.

'Wizardmon digivolve to… Black Mistymon.'

The words came out automatically and when he opened his eyes again, Wizardmon was no longer short and harmless. He was tall, clad in gold armour and a black one-piece with a black cloak on his back and a flaming blue sword in his hand and a purple crystal ball in the other.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of hurried footsteps from in the thicker trees and a few seconds later, five children and their Digimon appeared.

'Ken! You leave him alone!' the red haired boy yelled at the Emperor.

'Black Mistymon, destroy them!' Ken yelled at his new toy before summoning one of his Airdramon and making his exit.

'Coward!' Davis yelled after him.

'Guys, it's time to Digivolve!' T.K told his friends.

'Mmhmm,' Kari said before turning to Gatomon. 'You ready?'

'I don't know Kari, something about this doesn't seem right.'

'BLAST FIRE!' Black Mistymon roared, throwing his sword in Kari and Gatomon's direction.

The attack landed a few feet away from them but Gatomon felt the tips of her ears burn.

"Why is he so familiar?" Gatomon asked herself in her head.

'Patamon, Digi Armour Energize!' T.K called out, making Patamon digivolve to Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon took to the skies, positioning himself directly above Black Mistymon.

'Star Shower,' Pegasusmon said, sending his attack flying down at Black Mistymon.

The Digimon looked up at his assailant, narrowing his eyes and gripping his purple crystal ball in his hand.

'Core Dart!' Black Mistymon said, tossing the flaming crystal ball at Pegasusmon, getting a direct hit and sending the Digimon to the ground.

'Fire Rocket!' Flamedramon yelled, knocking Black Mistymon back a little until he retaliated with another one of his attacks.

'Hawkmon, I think it's our turn. Digi Armour Energize!' Yoeli told her partner.

'Hawkmon armour digivolve to… Halsemon, the wings of love,' Halsemon announced.

The bird like beast also took to the air and positioned itself above Black Mistymon.

'Tempest Wing!' Halsemon called out in his deep voice before launching himself at Black Mistymon.

'Blast Fire!'

Black Mistymon swept at Halsemon with the side of his sword, sending Halsemon crashing back into the canopy of a tree about fifty meters away.

'Kari, I don't think I will be able to defeat him in my armoured form,' Gatomon informed her partner as she looked on over the destruction.

'Then what do we do?' Kari asked.

'Cody!' Gatomon called to the remaining human who wasn't tending to their injured Digimon. 'Have Armadillomon digivolve and go and destroy the Control Spire. That way, I can digivolve to Angewomon.'

'Ok,' Cody and Armadillomon agreed before running off.

'But Gatomon, I thought you couldn't digivolve to your Ultimate form?' Davis asked.

Gatomon looked up at him and the half unconscious Veemon in his arms.

'I have to try,' Gatomon told him. 'In this situation, I think I will have more incentive.'

She glanced over at Patamon, now back in his Rookie form on the ground twenty feet away from her. Over the years, she had become quite fond of Patamon, or rather, Angemon. Now, she would even say she loved him. But she knew they could never be together. He was too pure and she was still in love with her old friend Wizardmon.

'Blast Fire.'

The attack caught her off guard and she was sent backwards into a tree. Her spine made a slight crack as her disks were slightly displaced but she ignored the pain. She was used to it, from all the beatings Myotismon had given her back when she was his slave and all the fights she had gotten into with renegade Digimon.

'We did it! We destroyed the control spire,' Cody said as he ran back to the group. 'You should be able to digivolve now Gatomon.'

Gatomon nodded her head.

'Mmhmm. Kari?'

Kari smiled.

'Gatomon, digivolve!'

'Gatomon digivolve to…'

Gatomon smiled, she felt the warm glow of energy for her digivolution wash over her body. She felt her body begin to grow in all direction, her feminine curves becoming more prominent and her white fur shedding. Her ears reduced until they were like those of humans and her tail was almost absorbed by her back bone. The final stage took over. The skin on her back splitting and her wings growing outwards and upwards. Her helmet fell over her eyes and she opened her eyelids, seeing the fight in front of her.

'Angewomon!' she said before focusing on Black Mistymon.

He was heading for her now, the only one left conscious.

'Kari, you and the others get to safety – quickly,' Angewomon ordered as she turned to face her partner.

'I'm not leaving you,' Kari told her.

'None of us are!' T.K added.

'Don't be foolish!' Angewomon told them

'Blast Fire!'

The attack landed on her back, splaying her wings at an awkward angle and unsheathing a few feathers.

'That hurt!' Angewomon cried before whipping round to face Black Mistymon.

'Excuse me, wench,' he snarled.

Angewomon gritted her teeth and readied herself to attack.

'Heaven's Charm!'

She pulled back her arrow of light and released it, the tip piercing the exposed flesh at his waist.

The attack hit hard, sending the Magic Warrior stumbling back a few steps. The Dark Ring pumped adrenaline into his veins, making him take another step forwards and then raise his sword to Angewomon.

'You shall regret that, wench,' he hissed.

Angewomon narrowed her eyes behind her helmet.

'Go to hell,' she roared before forming her Heaven's Charm attack and pushing it at Black Mistymon.

The Digimon flinched but tore through the attack with his sword, then running at Angewomon, brandishing his sword and ready to slice her into two.

Angewomon gritted her teeth, preparing for the attack that never came. All she heard was another attack.

'Hand of Fate!'

She opened her eyes and found Black Mistymon on the ground before her, not destroyed, but dying. The Dark Ring had been destroyed by Angemon's attack and Black Mistymon's eyes and colouring were fading to their normal blue, red and gold colourings.

'Mistymon?' Angewomon asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

She crawled over to him and pulled his hat from over his eyes. They were emerald green, the sparkling light fading, but they were unmistakably his.

'Wizardmon.'

'Gatomon. I'm so sorry. I tried to find you but…'

Angewomon pressed her finger to his lips.

'Don't try to talk,' she told him softly.

He smiled at her.

'How were you possibly reborn?' Angewomon mused.

'You just told me not to talk. I wish you'd make up your mind,' Mistymon said with a soft smile.

Angewomon laughed gently and held Mistymon's head in her lap.

'I've missed you old friend. I wish it didn't have to end like this,' Angewomon told him.

'Me too.'

The light was drastically slipping from his eyes. Angewomon knew he didn't have much time.

'Wizardmon, there's something I've always wanted to tell you,' Angewomon began.

'Please, don't say it. I know how you feel, and I want you to know I have always felt the same for you, from the very first day we met, Gatomon,' Mistymon explained, his voice hoarse and his throat dry.

'Wizardmon,' Angewomon whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'I love you, Gatomon.'

His last breath had gone, his body now limp and heavy on Angewomon's lap. It was only for a few seconds as not soon after, his body began to break down into data particles, dispersing into the sky.

'No,' Angewomon whispered as she stumbled to her feet, staring up at the data. 'NO!'

As they were caught by the wind, Angewomon tried to run after the particles but Angemon caught up with her and held her back.

'No!' Angewomon cried again, hot, salty tears staining her cheeks.

'I'm sorry Angewomon,' Angemon whispered.

He pulled her into him and hugged her head into his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably, her entire being trembling.

As Angemon stroked her head, the group gathered around Angewomon and Angemon.

'What do we do now?' Davis asked

'Don't be so insensitive,' T.K snapped at him.

'No,' Angewomon said as she lifted her head and wriggled out of Angemon's embrace. 'Davis is right. We have to fight the Digimon Emperor.'

_I have to avenge my love._


End file.
